boneheadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boneheads: Close Encounters of the Babanan Kind
Boneheads: Close Encounters of the Babanan Kind is a Boneheads video game for the Venus, released on August 19, 2018 in the US, September 26, 2018 in Europe, and October 5, 2018 in Australia. Chapters Chapter 1: Bone Yard Bone Yard's pathway is going down the neighborhood into Uptown Bone Yard, into V. Nuss Flytrap's farm, through the Bone Yard Zoo, and around Downtown Bone Yard to fight Leroy. ;Level 1 (Uptown Bone Yard) : At the start of the game, Bit instructs Roccos and Bone about the controls and how to spit babana seeds. The objective of the level is to get the Babana Split. ;Level 2 (Mr. Flytrap's Farm) : The second level; rising in difficulty because Roccos and Bone need to free V. Nuss Flytrap's farm animals out of the cages Leroy has imprisoned. The objective of this level is to get the Strawberry Babana Milkshake. ;Level 3 (Bone Yard Zoo) : The third level; Roccos and Bone must traverse the landscape using zoo animals and some spiky pits made for obstacles in their way. The objective of this level is to get the lettuce. ;Level 4 (Downtown Bone Yard) : The final level which has medium difficulty laid out; at the end, Roccos and Bone must face Leroy who will try to sting them and their only way to defeat him is to spit babana seeds at him. The objective of this game is to get the bread. Chapter 2: To the Center of the Earth ;Level 1 (Cavernous Mountain) : At the beginning of the level, Dinnosaur tells Roccos and Bone how to use the Rock Blower. The objective is to try to get the Devil's Food. ;Level 2 (Toasty Tunnels) : Terry Dactyl tells Roccos and Bone how to use a balloon he got for his birthday so they can float past obstacles. The objective is to get the wishbone. ;Level 3 (Acid Air Pockets) : This level has very high difficulty. Roccos and Bone must learn to make clouds and use them as platforms to jump on. The objective is to get the mud pack. ;Level 4 (Lava Fields) : In this level, Roccos and Bone must jump over the lava and dodge the fireballs that shoot out of the lava. At the end of the level, they must fight a mechanical dinosaur called a Carannosaur. There are rumors that Leroy created this creature. To defeat him, Roccos and Bone are to use a babanazooka and shoot babanas at him. If they are out of babanas, then they must bounce on the tires and ground bounce on him. The objective is to get the false teeth. Chapter 3: Bone Yard Prehistoric Times ;Level 1 (Precipice Mountain) : Before the level starts, Roccos and Bone are in Leroy's hole. Leroy is mad at them for discovering his secret time machine, but he lets the two use it anyway. Roccos and Bone enters the time machine. Then, the level begins. Roccos and Bone start off by ground bouncing on the unstable floor so they can get down. Then, they use Terry Dactyl's balloon to float down gently. Dinnosaur tells Roccos and Bone that they can walk on spikes by using squeaky boots. The objective is to get the underpants. ;Level 2 (Deserted Wasteland) : V. Nuss Flytrap teaches Roccos and Bone to use the Chicken Bomber to defeat enemies. They can kill the tornado by ground bouncing on it. Roccos and Bone must find the undershirt. ;Level 3 (Bronto Jungle) : The objective of the level is to find the slippers. At the end of the level, Roccos and Bone are being eaten by a mammoth, hinting the next level. ;Level 4 (Inside the Mammoth) : Roccos and Bone must dodge the dinosaur bones to get the undershirt, but it will not be easy. The mammoth has a plesiosaur inside him, and they must fight it by ground bouncing on it. Chapter 4: Quartz Yard ;Level 1 (Road to Quartz Yard) : David requests his favorite candy bar from Quartz Yard. In this level, Roccos and Bone must climb down the road that goes down to Quartz Yard. They must get a coin for the candy machine, but the machine is empty. Roccos and Bone must try going to Lonely Souls. ;Level 2 (Lonely Souls) : Roccos and Bone must hop on the parts of the bridge and ride the rafts. At the end, they find another candy machine and another coin, but that machine is empty, too. Roccos and Bone must look in the graveyard. ;Level 3 (Graveyard) : Roccos and Bone are looking for a coin to get a candy bar for David again, and this time, they must dodge ghosts and skulls. Roccos and Bone reach the end of the level, and they find a coin for another candy machine, and that one is also empty, too! Who is eating all those candy bars? ;Level 4 (Last Stop) : Roccos and Bone look for one more coin for a candy bar. They start out above ground, but then they go underground. The level ends with a boss fight with Leroy. Roccos and Bone must beat the robot by using the Babanazooka. They will finally get a candy bar. Chapter 5: Industrial ;Level 1 (Bone Yard Industries) : Rez will miss his favorite show if Roccos and Bone do not get the tools to fix the TV, so first, they have to get a hammer. Roccos and Bone should dodge the oil to get to the end of the level. ;Level 2 (Leroy's Lair) : Roccos and Bone must try to avoid the oil and Leroy's clones. The objective is to get the antenna. ;Level 3 (Oil Rig) : Roccos and Bone must avoid the flames and enemies. They also must hop on moving platforms and jump in pipes. Roccos and Bone must get an oil can. ;Level 4 (Canning Factory) : The final level of the game involves ground bouncing on boxes and wooden floors to get a monkey wrench. The level ends with a boss fight with a babana made of iron called an Iron Babana. To beat him, Roccos and Bone must spray steam at him to freeze him. While he is frozen, they must ground bounce on him before he thaws himself out. They must keep doing this until he is destroyed. Roccos and Bone will win the monkey wrench and beat the game. Epilogue Roccos and Bone is in Bone Yard Family Restaraunt fixing the TV. Rez and David give them the signed picture of them, and David learns that friendship is priceless. Then, everyone is in Roccos and Bone's house celebrating Terry Dactyl's birthday. The credits later roll. General Info *Rated: E (for Everyone) *Distributor: Disney Consumer Products and Interactive Media *Producer: Disney Channel *Publisher: Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment *Developer: Avalanche Software Category:Video games Category:Games Category:2018 Category:The Real World